


Still our song lives on.

by skyblue993



Series: Guide us home [6]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: #itsCeline’Sfault, Alpha Beta Omega, Drabble, Final chapter of the saga, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Probably the lamest proposal in the proposals history, but what if it’s the cutest, nah that’s just lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Dim lights, soft melody echoing through the room, making the moment all the more monumental. Everything was perfectly straight out of a fairytale except for Connor Stevens, in a worn out t-shirt with a stain of tomato right in the middle of his chest, trying to rock their fickle daughter to sleep. Jude silently took in the sight of his hair all messed up by some tiny fingers tugging at it, the look of wild desperation written all over his face, droplets of sweat crawling down his forehead as he erratically hummed one of Vanessa's favorite lullaby and to Jude, the rest can go fuck itself because there's not a more mesmerizing sight he's ever come across.Desperation turned to panic as soon as Connor made eye contact with Jude, his eyes went tragically wide as he breathed out “Jude, you are early!”





	Still our song lives on.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic from the song: “how does a moment last forever.” By Cèline Dion.

Dim lights, soft melody echoing through the room, making the moment all the more monumental. Everything was perfectly straight out of a fairytale except for Connor Stevens, in a worn out t-shirt with a stain of tomato right in the middle of his chest, trying to rock their fickle daughter to sleep. Jude silently took in the sight of his hair all messed up by some tiny fingers tugging at it, the look of wild desperation written all over his face, droplets of sweat crawling down his forehead as he erratically hummed one of Vanessa's favorite lullaby and to Jude, the rest can go fuck itself because there's not a more mesmerizing sight he's ever come across.

Desperation turned to panic as soon as Connor made eye contact with Jude, his eyes went tragically wide as he breathed out “Jude, you are early!”

Jude knew what was going to happen days before it actually happened. He caught sight of Connor, thinking he was subtle, as he got out of bed one night and slowly went over his gym bag. Jude had to recognize that the hiding place was clever since Jude basically refused to put his hands in the mess of that bag. Connor was the alpha, he could probably sense his heartbeat going wild, so he took everything in his power to focus on something that couldn't make his heart go crazy. _Cooking recipes._ Perfect. 

“Jude?”

Luckily Jude’s back was facing him so he couldn’t see how hard Jude was squeezing his eyes shut trying to focus his mind on the calzone recipe he’s watched earlier on that tv show.

Jude’s ears caught the noise of the bathroom’s door slamming shut and he had to fucking pull out all of his strenght to not march in there and order him to at least put him back in the gym bag where Jude would “never” find it.

“So fucking predictable.” He thought to himself, internally snickering at his boyfriend’s antics. Hiding the ring in the supply’s closet only because they don’t use condoms? That’s lame, even for him.

“I swear to God if I smell rubbers on my ring, I’m going to kick his ass... _after I say yes._ ”

 

Over the following days, Jude thought a lot about opening that closet. He actually marched in there, one morning and stood there for ten whole minutes, his fingers shaking wildly before he actually found the strenght to head out of that room. 

“Fuck.. just do it already!” 

Jude was crawling out of his skin. He wanted his ring on his finger. He wanted Connor on his knees (fully dressed and closed-mouthed for once) and he wanted to hear him say how much he loved _him_ and the _family_ they created and how much he wanted to call him husband for the rest of his life. He wanted to have the proposal he’s always watched in movies. Beautiful, breathtaking and unforgettable. 

Well, that one was unforgettable for sure. 

For all the unexpected reasons.

 

Because at that moment, Jude didn’t need a ring. He didn’t need anything more than what he already had waiting for him at home. His mate, his other half,  rocking their daughter to sleep, probably after reading Parker a goodnight story, with a fucking tomato stain on his shirt that probably landed there when Connor worked his ass off in the kitchen for the whole evening trying to make a night for Jude he’d never forget. Jude didn’t need a ring. He just needed to marry him.

Whatever thing Connor wanted to say, died in his throat when Jude marched over him, a determined look on his face and a grin that went from ear to ear, and kissed him. 

Obviously, Jude didn’t think of the logistic of this kiss since Connor’s arms and hands were busy holding their baby, whom by the way, slowly opened her eyes, grinning at the sight of her dads with her.

”Da!”

Jude’s grin widened as he bent down, kissing her forehead, “Hey, baby.”

Connor was still dumbfounded when he tried to mutter some words, “Um, J-“

”Yes.”

”B-But.”

”Connor, I was waiting for you to say it but I realized that it doesn’t care who’s going to say it. All I know is that it’s you and me and the babies you gave me. It’s us. Until death does us apart.”

Connor’s eyes flickered from Jude’s face to Vanessa’s arms who were desperately waving at him as to say, “Pick me up, dad.”

Jude kissed her forehead once again, his heartbeat rocking wild in his chest as he breathed out, “I.. I w-wanted to surprise you. I bought you a ring. I-“

”I know.. about the ring.” Jude grinned at the way Connor’s face fell, “The supply’s closet? Really, babe?”

”Fucking dammit..”

Jude laughed, shaking his head as he said, “I love you because you are predictable, because you are kind and smart and hot as fuck.”

Connor rolled his eyes, ”Well, thank you for choosing me for my best qualities, Jude.” 

“I love you because you are my best friend since the beginning of time and I love you because you are a good father to my children and I love you-“ Jude took a step closer, their mouths inches away from one another. Jude could feel their nose touch, their mouths brush, their heartbeats rocking in their chests, “Because you are going to be the best husband I could ever wish for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic in my drafts for decades... I think it was time to close this saga in (maybe) the fluffiest (lamest??) way possible.  
> Thank you for the amazing journey.


End file.
